1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera module connector, and more particularly to a camera module connector with disassembling structure. The connector includes a lid with disassembling structure for taking the lid away from the connector easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Pub. No. US 2006/0189183 A1 discloses: a camera module connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received therein, a shell encircling the housing, and a lid covering the housing.
Referring to FIG. 1 and 2 of the Pat US 2006/0189183 A1, the lid cover almost every portion of the housing, the shell, and the terminals. Because the material of the lid is metal, the lid can prevent the camera module received in the connector from electromagnetic interference. But when camera module received in the connector abatement of action needs to take away from the connector, the lid having no structure to disassemble makes the process of repairing complex and difficult.
Hence, an improved connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.